1. Field of Invention
The field of the present invention relates to multi-tone transceivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital Subscriber Lines (DSL) technology and improvements thereon including: G.Lite, ADSL, VDSL, HDSL all of which are broadly identified as X-DSL have been developed to increase the effective bandwidth of existing subscriber line connections to high speed back bone networks developed by telecommunications companies. An X-DSL modem operates at frequencies higher than the voice band frequencies, thus an X-DSL modem may operate simultaneously with a voice band modem or a telephone conversation. Each new XDSL protocol raises the bandwidth requirements of subscriber lines. As the bandwidth requirements increase so too does the complexity of the modem components. Additionally, because of the enormous variation in loop loss in the individual subscriber lines to which the modem may be coupled the individual components of the modem transmit and receive path must be reconfigurable to match the available bandwidth on a selected subscriber line. For modems which implement the VDSL protocol for example, the length and quality of the subscriber line will determine whether all or a portion of the two upstream and two downstream communications ranges will be available. The sheer length of the line results in significant attenuation of the upper communication ranges rendering their use impractical. Even on shorter loops the presence of various topological features on the subscriber line such as: bridges, taps, jumpers and changes in wire gauge can also constrain bandwidth. In each instance it is critical in the line qualification phase to be able to inexpensively and quickly determine the topology of the subscriber line to which the modem is coupled.
What is needed is a modem with improved capabilities for responding to varying line qualification results.